Noche de Luna Llena
by Strangela
Summary: No hay amor imposible cuando viene por ambos lados. PruGer. One-shot, Slash. Advertencias: Lemon, Licantropía.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

La luz de la luna alumbraba el espeso bosque. Los árboles se agitaban con la ligera brisa que había. En un abeto cercano podían escucharse los suaves ululares de un búho, que se preparaba para salir a cazar.

Allí, en un claro del bosque, un vacío entre la marabunta de árboles, se levantaba una casita. Era una cabaña modesta, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, construida con troncos. ¿Quién vivía allí? Pues nada más y nada menos que Gilbert Weillschmidt, un chico albino al que, a juzgar por el lugar en el que residía, sólo le agradaba la compañía de sí mismo.

Gilbert llevaba una vida tranquila y feliz en aquella cabaña. Se alimentaba de frutos de los árboles que lo rodeaban. También tenía su propio huerto detrás de la casa. De vez en cuando, preparaba trampas y cazaba algún que otro animal, sobre todo conejos. En cuanto a higiene, nada de qué preocuparse, pues había un arroyo a un par de kilómetros.

Elizavetha, una gata tricolor, junto con un caballo negro llamado Roderich, eran la única compañía que Gilbert tenía allí, en el claro del bosque. Lo cual, vuelvo a repetir, no le incomodaba en absoluto.

Esa noche, Gilbert se disponía a acostarse, cuando de pronto oyó un sonido al que no estaba acostumbrado no muy lejos de allí.

"Qué extraño" pensó, "en este bosque no hay lobos. O por lo menos que yo sepa". El albino no se equivocaba, en aquella zona del bosque nunca había habido lobos. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía. Quizá la comida abundara más en la parte oeste. Pero al parecer, uno de ellos se había extraviado.

Salió fuera de la casa y fue a buscar a su caballo. Si había un lobo cerca, no quería que le hiciera ningún daño. Era poco probable que Roderich fuera atacado, pero Gilbert tenía que asegurarse. Con cierta dificultad, metió al caballo dentro de la cabaña.

-Hoy vas a dormir aquí –informó al corcel mientras éste se acomodaba en el suelo de la salita-. Pero no te acostumbres, ¿me oyes?

Dejó al caballo y subió por la escalera de mano hasta el piso de arriba, donde estaba su habitación. Se desnudó y se metió en la cama, mientras escuchaba los aullidos de un solo lobo, que, según le parecía, cada vez estaba más cerca.

Gilbert despertó a la mañana siguiente con unos golpes en la puerta de su cabaña. No tenía ni idea de quién estaría allí fuera, pero era muy insistente. Tras bajar a la gata de su vientre, cogió su bata de cuadros de un colgador que había en la pared y se la puso antes de bajar por la escalera.

Al llegar abajo vio que Roderich había desordenado un poco (hablando a escala caballo, a escala persona sería, más bien, "una barbaridad") el cuarto, y se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que arreglarlo después.

Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar demasiado, pues los golpes en la puerta se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Como siguieran llamando así acabarían por tirar abajo la casa, que al fin y al cabo no era ninguna maravilla.

Fue hasta la puerta y, al abrirla, se encontró con un hombre, no mucho más joven que él, quizás un par de años, pero mucho más alto y musculoso. Iba completamente desnudo y con las manos tapaba su entrepierna (aunque por lo que se veía, no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir toda la superficie, como muy bien notó el albino). Tenía las manos y los pies, y también parte de los brazos y las piernas, manchados de tierra, como si hubiera estado andando a cuatro patas. El flequillo rubio le caía sobre sus ojos, azules como el cielo, que miraban a Gilbert suplicantes y con culpabilidad, como si estuviera fuera una ofensa hacia su persona el presentarse en su puerta sin ropa.

-¿Puedo... ayudarte en algo? –preguntó el albino.

-Eeh... La verdad es que sí. Antes de nada... ¿podrías no hacerme preguntas sobre mi aspecto? Es que, como comprenderás, yo...

Gilbert lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-Tranquilo, no soy de los que torturan a la gente con preguntas incómodas.

-Ah, bien –hizo una pausa-. Verás, yo... necesito algo de ropa limpia y... asearme un poco...

El albino sonrió. Se le hacía adorable la forma en que ese chico miraba al suelo y se sonrojaba cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese estado tan deplorable, pero lo ayudaría a salir de él.

-Entra, te traeré unos pantalones.

-Ah... muchas gracias.

Gilbert comenzó a subir de nuevo la escalera, mientras el rubio esperaba abajo, siendo observado por Roderich de una forma extraña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto? –preguntó mientras buscaba unos pantalones adecuados para el tamaño del ojiazul.

-Ludwig, ¿y el tuyo?

-Gilbert. Me llamo Gilbert Weillschmidt.

Al fin encontró algo que podría servirle. Lo llamó y le lanzó la prenda: unos pantalones que utilizaba para pescar, pero que a Ludwig le quedarían probablemente a la altura de la rodilla.

El rubio se los probó, demostrándole a Gilbert que estaba en lo cierto. El único inconveniente era...

-¡Mein Gott! Se me nota todo con detalle... –dijo Ludwig mirando su paquete.

Gilbert, sin que el otro pudiera verlo, sonrió con regocijo.

-Hay un arroyo no muy lejos de aquí –le comentó al rubio-, ¿quieres que te lleve para que puedas bañarte?

-Te estaría muy agradecido.

Gilbert bajó hasta donde estaba él, que miraba con una mueca de desaprobación todo el desorden que había causado el caballo: libros tirados por el suelo, alguna que otra bosta, el sofá volcado, la alfombra completamente arrugada, etcétera.

-Supongo que tendré que limpiarlo al volver –suspiró el albino.

-No –replicó Ludwig-. Lo haré yo. Estoy acostumbrado a limpiar, además de que será mi forma de agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Yo solo hago lo que haría cualquier otro.

Ludwig fijó su mirada en él.

-No. "Cualquier otro" me habría cerrado la puerta en las narices. Es lo que han hecho todos hasta que te he encontrado a ti.

Gilbert abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el rubio cambió de tema.

-Esto lo ha hecho tu caballo, ¿no?

-Sí, Roderich es un desastre.

-¿Sueles tenerlo dentro de casa?

-No, pero ayer oí aullar a un lobo, y...

-Ya. Un lobo... –murmuró Ludwig con la mirada perdida.

Gilbert subió a vestirse. Minutos más tarde, subieron sobre Roderich y emprendieron la marcha hacia el arroyo.

* * *

Fue un viaje un poco más largo de lo normal, puesto que Roderich no estaba acostumbrado a cargar con tanto peso. Ludwig iba sentado delante de Gilbert, que sujetaba las riendas rodeando al rubio con los brazos.

El albino no podía verlo, pero Ludwig estaba colorado a más no poder y apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que sin duda alguna le quedarían las marcas de sus uñas grabadas en la piel.

Tras un largo paseo en el que ni Ludwig ni Gilbert dijeron una sola palabra, llegaron al arroyo. Gilbert se bajó del caballo, seguido por el rubio, que carraspeó.

-No es por nada, pero me pregunto si tendrías algún tipo de inconveniente en dejarme un poco de intimidad.

Gilbert tardó un par de segundos en captar la indirecta no tan indirecta.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto –dijo al fin-. Tú báñate. Mientras, yo me llevaré a Roderich a un sitio en el que pueda pastar tranquilamente.

-Muchas gracias.

Gilbert, de mala gana (le habría encantado quedarse como espectador) cogió a su caballo por las riendas y se adentró en el bosque, sin mirar atrás un solo momento.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver al rubio con un simple giro de cabeza, dejó al caballo y se tumbó contra una secuoya.

No sabía por qué, bueno, en realidad sí, pero no entendía por qué no era capaz de sacarse a Ludwig de la cabeza.

Pasó allí tumbado varios minutos, que a él le parecieron horas, hasta que se aburrió y fue a (gran error) comprobar si Ludwig ya había terminado (excusas, excusas).

Llegó hasta el arroyo y desde lejos vio que no, no había terminado, así que se escondió tras el tronco de un árbol y lo observó sin hacer ruido.

Ludwig estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura, mojando las manos y humedeciéndose el pelo para quitarse los restos de tierra y hojas. Su torso fornido presentaba marcas y cicatrices, además de lo que parecían mordeduras.

Gilbert se preguntó de qué serían, pues las marcas de los dientes no se correspondían con los de ningún animal que hubiera visto. En tamaño parecían de una boca humana, pero no podía ser posible, pues nadie tenía unos colmillos tan afilados.

Súbitamente, el rubio levantó la cabeza alarmado, cual gacela siendo acechada por una leona, y miró a Gilbert, con los ojos desorbitados. El albino reaccionó antes de que el otro pudiera decir nada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname, por favor! –exclamó saliendo de detrás del árbol.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña del albino era casi la hora de comer. Ludwig no estaba enfadado con Gilbert, ni por asomo, pero le daba vergüenza mirarle a la cara.

Entraron en la casa y Ludwig se fue a la salita sin decir una palabra, mientras el albino se iba a la cocina para preparar la comida, consistente en un par de conejos con patatas.

Una terminó de cocinar, fue donde Ludwig, para avisarlo y que fuera a comer con él. Pero cuando llegó a la salita se olvidó por completo de lo que tenía que decir, pues su estupefacción fue inmensa.

El cuarto estaba impecable, incluso más limpio que antes de que entrara Roderich. Gilbert se quedó mirando la obra del rubio maravillado, mientras éste ahuecaba los cojines del sofá.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó incrédulo.

Ludwig, que no se había dado cuenta de que Gilbert estaba allí, lo miró desconcertado.

-No sé... Se me da bien limpiar, supongo... ¿Has terminado de cocinar?

-¿Eh?

-La comida, ¿está preparada?

-¡Ah, claro! Sí, sí que lo está.

* * *

-¡Mmm! Esto... está... absolutamente delicioso...

-¿De verdad te gusta? –preguntó el albino con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, está buenísimo.

"TÚ estás buenísimo" pensó Gilbert. Sin premeditarlo ni un segundo, le quitó el tenedor de la mano.

-¿Q-qué hac...?

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el albino había metido el cubierto cargado con patata dentro de su boca. Ludwig se sonrojó brutalmente mientras tragaba.

Gilbert continuó dándole la comida, y el rubio continuó sonrojándose. Así estuvieron hasta que no quedó más comida en el plato de ninguno de los dos.

Entonces, Gilbert, que ya estaba cansado de esperar, a pesar de que se habían conocido ese mismo día, cogió a Ludwig de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta el sofá de la salita. Ahora que estaba recién ordenada, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Se sentaron allí, y, aunque el albino tenía la idea de... No, no podría hacerlo. Se sentía incapaz. Así que comenzó a preguntar al rubio acerca de su vida. Pasaron hablando cerca de hora y media, hasta que se quedaron sin nada que decir.

-Ludwig –dijo Gilbert de pronto, acercando su rostro al de Ludwig.

-¿Sí? –el rubio era incapaz de separar su mirada de los labios del otro.

Pero el albino no dijo nada, sino que acortó del todo las distancias, sumiéndose en un profundo beso que decía más que mil palabras. Acarició el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos, sin separar sus labios de los suyos ni por un momento.

Ludwig cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por el beso y disfrutó el contacto de las manos del albino sobre su piel. Un extraño calor muy reconfortante recorrió su cuerpo. Al fin, después de tantos años, había encontrado a alguien que le quería. Pero Ludwig sabía que aquel amor no duraría, no cuando Gilbert supiera la verdad.

-Te... amo... –gimió Gilbert en los labios del rubio.

Ludwig se separó. No podía seguir con aquello durante más tiempo.

-M-me has conocido esta misma mañana...

-¿Acaso importa eso? En cuanto te vi, supe perfectamente que tú eras el hombre de mi vida.

-Lo dudo... Escucha, Gilbert, yo también te quiero... es decir, probablemente no te querría si no estuviera completamente seguro de que me amas, pero... de cualquier forma, lo nuestro no puede ser...

Gilbert lo miró directamente a los ojos, antes de volver a besarlo con fuerza. El rubio correspondió al beso, enredando las manos en el pelo del albino.

-No... entiendo... por qué...

-No... lo creerías...

Gilbert tumbó a Ludwig en el sofá y descargó su peso sobre él, mientras seguía besándolo cada vez más ardientemente. Acarició su pecho, increíblemente fornido, que llevaba todo el día descubierto, tentando al albino para que lo tocara, para que lo palpara, para que lo lamiera y lo besara.

Ludwig sintió el contacto de las frías manos de Gilbert sobre su caliente abdomen, lo cual le producía un suave cosquilleo.

El rubio gimió cuando sintió la lengua del otro descendiendo por su clavícula. Y posteriormente la notó bajar más y más, hasta la parte del vientre que limitaba con su pantalón. Inconscientemente, Ludwig deseaba que Gilbert continuara, que lo despojara de sus pantalones y lamiera todo lo que encontrara al hacerlo.

No obstante, el albino alejó su lengua y volvió a ascender sobre el cuerpo del albino, para después introducir la lengua entre sus labios, húmedos y temblorosos. Recorrió con ella todo su paladar, haciéndole cosquillas, y después la movió contra la de Ludwig, chocando varias veces con ella y provocando que la saliva se escapara por las comisuras de sus labios.

El sol desaparecía poco a poco en el horizonte mientras los dos hombres seguían besándose. No fue hasta que el sol abandonó el cielo que el rubio se separó de Gilbert, sorprendiendo al albino.

-¡Mierda! ¡Yo ya no debería estar aquí!

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Creía que te quedarías a dormir.

Ludwig, ahora en pie, se giró hacia Gilbert, que lo miraba desconcertado desde el sofá, y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes. No puedo.

-¡Pues claro que no lo entiendo! ¡Cómo voy a entender nada, si tú no me lo explicas!

Ludwig se acercó a la ventana y miró el exterior de la cabaña.

-A media noche, yo ya no seré humano.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Soy un hombre lobo, Gilbert.

El albino se quedó sin habla. No podía creerlo. Aquello era lo último que esperaba oír. Pero si se paraba a pensarlo tenía sentido. Primero escuchaba el aullido de un lobo y al día siguiente había un chico desnudo salido de la nada en su puerta. Era increíble que, cuando por fin encontraba a alguien cuya compañía le agradaba, no fuera una persona.

-¿P-por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó, un poco dolido por no haberse enterado antes.

Ludwig se giró hacia él nuevamente.

-Tenía miedo de que dejaras de quererme al enterarte de mi condición.

-¡ESO NUNCA!

El rubio lo observó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo voy a dejar de quererte tan fácilmente, estúpido?

Ludwig no supo qué responder.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo hasta media noche, cachorrito –susurró Gilbert mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

-Pero...

Gilbert no lo dejó terminar. Se aferró a su cintura y lo besó, al igual que antes.

-No te dejaré marchar...

Ludwig desabrochó la camisa del albino y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras correspondía al beso. Gilbert separó sus brazos del rubio y se deshizo de la camisa. Dejándola abandonada en el suelo, empujó a Ludwig hasta tumbarlo sobre el sofá, donde lo despojó de sus pantalones.

-Gilbert...

-Quiero que grites de placer, cachorrito.

-Deja de llamarme así... No me gusta que me recuerden lo que soy...

-Oh, creéme, pronto te gustará.

El rostro del rubio cambió repentinamente de expresión.

-Ah... ah...

La lengua de Gilbert se deslizaba suavemente sobre el miembro erecto y enrojecido de Ludwig, desde arriba hacia abajo. Repentinamente lo introdujo entero en la boca, sacando un gemido más alto y prolongado del rubio.

-Mm... S-sí~

El albino aceleró el ritmo de la succión, provocando que, en su descuido, algunos sonidos detallados del movimiento llegaran a oídos de Ludwig, que, con los ojos cerrados por el placer, imaginó en su mente toda la escena, excitándose más y llegando al orgasmo de un modo demasiado precipitado.

El semen saturó la boca de Gilbert, que, satisfecho, se irguió y desabrochó su pantalón, para depués sacar su propio miembro del calzoncillo.

-Te toca –susurró.

Ludwig miró la enorme y erguida polla del albino, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la metió dentro de su boca, repitiendo el mismo proceso de antes.

Antes de correrse, Gilbert retiró su miembro, y obligó a Ludwig a levantarse. Se sentó en el sofá, y atrajo al rubio hacia sí. Agarrándolo de los muslos, lo sentó sobre él y empezó a besarlo con pasión.

Lentamente, fue introduciendo su miembro en el interior de Ludwig, sacándole un jadeo extremadamente excitante. Finalmente, terminó de meterle la polla dentro con una fuerte embestida contra su próstata, que hizo que Ludwig gritara eróticamente.

Volvió a embestir. Y otra vez. Y otra. Las cejas arqueadas de Ludwig, su rostro completamente sonrojado, la forma en que mordía su labio inferior, los espasmos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo con cada embestida, todo excitaba a Gilbert.

De pronto, algo le hizo cosquillas en las piernas. Ludwig abrió los ojos, asustado, mientras unas orejas puntiagudas crecían sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, no –al hablar, Gilbert pudo ver los dientes del rubio transformados en afilados colmillos.

-No lo entiendo –comentó el albino, mirando el reloj de cuco de la pared-. Aún falta más de media hora.

-La... ah... transformación... ah... estará... ah... completa... a... media noche...

Gilbert comprendió.

-Pero eso no significa que no comience antes, ¿no?

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza.

-Haz... ah... que me... corra... para que... ah... pueda irme...

-Pero no quiero que te vayas...

-Mañana... ah... estaré... aquí... ah... de nuevo...

-¿Lo prometes?

Ludwig asintió de nuevo, y Gilbert aceleró el ritmo, embistiendo salvajemente una y otra vez, hasta que ambos sintieron próxima la llegada del clímax.

-Te quiero, cachorrito –dijo antes de besarlo.

Introdujo un dedo en su entrada, por debajo de la cola del rubio. Lo metió y lo sacó repetidamente, combinando el movimiento de su dedo índice con el de su miembro.

Ludwig enloqueció. Si ya el miembro le proporcionaba un placer desmesurado, el que además añadiera un dedo hacía que se estremeciera bruscamente. Él también se unió al vaivén, balanceando su caderas adelante y atrás, haciendo chocar su próstata contra el miembro y el dedo del albino.

Finalmente eyaculó, manchando a Gilbert, quien, a su vez, se corrió dentro del hombre lobo. Ludwig se levantó de golpe, sacando el miembro del albino de su interior. Sus manos y pies se habían convertido en garras, y el pelo castaño comenzaba a crecerle por los brazos y piernas.

-Tengo que irme, pero volveré.

-Adiós, cachorrito.

Ludwig salió por la puerta corriendo, pero volvió, a la mañana siguiente, completamente desnudo y tapando su entrepierna con las manos.


End file.
